


Not Dating

by SilverySparks



Series: From Jalec to Malec [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec still clinging to his feelings for Jace, Alec trying to hide his sexuality, Book 2: City of Ashes, M/M, Magnus POV, upset Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverySparks/pseuds/SilverySparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace reveals that he knows about Alec's and Magnus's relationship, but Alec tries to deny everything... Magnus's POV on the scene from chapter 12 in City of Ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Dating

[…] Luke’s eyes were still closed but the ugly greyish tint had gone from his skin, and his breathing was deep and regular.

“He’s all right!” Clary exclaimed, and Alec, Jace, and Simon came hurrying over to have a look.

“So he’ll live?” Simon asked. “You’re sure?”

Magnus sank down onto the armrest of a grubby-looking armchair. He was exhausted. Working magic was at least as trying as physical labour, but Shadowhunters never seemed to understand that. They thought he just had to snap his fingers and all their dreams would come true.

“Yes, I’m sure,” he said irritably. “I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn; I know what I’m doing.”

He looked around for Alec and his eyes fell on Jace, who stood close by his parabatai and was whispering something to him. Alec was looking at him with a kind of wistful affection in his eyes.

Magnus bristled. “Which reminds me,” he said, knowing he couldn’t quite keep the annoyance from his voice, which irritated him even more, “that I’m not exactly sure what it is you think you’re doing, calling on me every time one of you has so much as an ingrown toenail that needs clipping. As High Warlock, my time is valuable. There are plenty of lesser warlocks who’d be happy to do a job for you at a greatly reduced rate.”

“You’re _charging_ us?” Clary protested. “But Luke is a friend!”

Seeing the expressions that ranged from mere surprise to mild shock filled him with a grim satisfaction. What _did_ they think they were doing? If not for Alec he wouldn’t have come at all, but if Alec preferred to swoon over that cocky parabatai of his, there really was no reason why Magnus shouldn’t charge them.

“Not a friend of mine,” he said nonchalantly. “I met him only on the few occasions when your mother brought him along when your memory spells were being refreshed.” He lit himself a cigarette. “Did you think I was helping you out of the goodness of my heart?” He had been, actually, but they didn’t need to know that. Especially not Blondie. “Or am I just the only warlock you happen to know?” he asked.

Magnus could see fury and indignation glowing in Jace’s eyes. _Good_ , he thought grimly. But then the boy opened his mouth.

“No,” he said darkly, “but you _are_ the only warlock we know who happens to be dating a friend of ours.”

Magnus gaped at him. He couldn’t believe Alec had told Blondie anything, not with the way he’d reacted when Magnus had asked him if Jace knew he was gay. It just didn’t make sense. Still, he felt a tiny gleam of hope spark in his chest. If Alec _had_ told Jace he was dating Magnus, that would mean he didn’t mind Blondie knowing he was in a relationship, which would mean he had accepted that- He looked at Alec, who was staring at Jace with a look of sheer panic, and his heart sank. Alec hadn’t told him. Of course not.

Alec found his voice first. “Why would you say something like that?” he asked, trying and failing to pretend he had no idea what Jace was talking about.

“Something like what?” Jace asked.

“That I’m dating- that we’re- it’s not _true_!”

“I didn’t say he was dating _you_ , but funny that you knew just what I meant, isn’t it?” Jace retorted, displaying such a spectacular lack of tact that Magnus almost felt sorry for Alec.

“We’re not dating,” Alec said, and any sympathy Magnus might have had for him dissolved. That Alec hadn’t wanted Blondie to know he was gay – fine. Shadowhunters always were a bit prim about that. But that he was denying their relationship even when Jace so obviously knew, in the vain hope that Blondie might one day fall in love with him…

“Oh?” Magnus said furiously. “So you’re just that friendly with everybody, is that it?”

Alec stared at him. “ _Magnus_ ,” he said, his voice almost breaking. His wide blue eyes held desperation and a plea more fervent than anything Magnus had ever seen before, but he was too angry to care. What did Alec want him to do? Tell Blondie that he was not gay? That was no good; Jace knew. Tell him that they weren’t dating so Alec could be with Jace? Like that was ever going to happen. Magnus crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair, meeting Alec’s eyes with a cold gaze. Alec turned away.

“You don’t-“ he said to Jace, his voice getting more and more desperate by the minute, “I mean, you couldn’t possibly think-“

Blondie shook his head. “What I don’t get is you going to all these lengths to hide your relationship with Magnus from me when it’s not as if I would mind if you _did_ tell me about it.”

His words filled Magnus with a spiteful satisfaction. There Alec had it: Jace was not, and would never be, in love with Alec. Apparently, Alec had realised that as well, for he went deadly pale. Only Jace didn’t understand, as usual.

“Help me convince him that I really don’t care,” he said to Magnus.

“Oh, I think he believes you about that,” Magnus replied quietly. Again, he couldn’t help feeling a tiny bit sorry for Alec. Listening to the person you loved talk about your love life that carelessly had to hurt. But then, Alec didn’t really love Jace. It was just puppy love, a silly crush Alec had developed for the first available person once he’d realised he was gay.

Blondie looked bewildered. “Then I don’t…” he said helplessly.

_Because he thinks he loves you, idiot_ , Magnus thought angrily. Honestly, how blind was it possible to be?

For a second, Magnus was sure he would tell Jace. He was sick of being a placeholder, sick of knowing that Alec was only with him because Blondie didn’t want to. He’d had enough of dancing to Alec’s tune only to be shoved aside whenever Jace was around. It was high time for Alec to face the truth. But he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t betray Alec’s trust in that way, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Jace, that’s enough,” Clary piped in. Magnus had almost forgotten she and the vampire were there too. “Leave it alone.”

“Leave what alone?” Luke inquired. He’d sat up on the couch and was staring around looking mildly confused.

“Nothing,” Magnus, Alec, Jace, Clary and Simon said together.


End file.
